


good morning

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: a random morning with our favorite couple its cheesy and yeah





	

"mick, baby, get up. you gotta be at the alibi early today," ian whispered as he knelt on the floor in front on his sleeping boyfriend and stroked his bare shoulder. mickey groaned in response, snuggling closer into the bed and pulling the covers over his face.  
"cmon, mick. i let you sleep in as late as possible." ian said quietly as he stroked mickeys arm over the covers. he moved his hand to pull the blanket from over his face and softly kissed his cheek. mickey groaned again and pulled the covers up again.  
"ok, you asked for it." ian warned as he threw the whole blanket off of his grumpy boyfriend and walked over to open the curtains, and mickey was not impressed.  
"jesus christ, gallagher," mickey moaned as he shielded his eyes from the light. mickey still wouldnt move. so, ian decided to walk back over to the side of the bed and scoop him into his arms, bridal style.  
"come on," ian said as he lifted the smaller man. mickey was about to protest, but instead wrapped his arms around ians shoulders and rested his head on his chest. His eyes began to close and he almost fell asleep again. despite how adorable he looked, ian quickly dropped him to his feet. mickey finally stood up straight and rubbed his eyes.  
"fuck you." he said groggily as ian chuckled. ian snaked his hand from mickeys shoulder to the back of his neck and kissed the top of his head. he led him into the bathroom and as mickey brushed his teeth, turned on the shower. as it began to warm up, ian stepped in and mickey followed shortly after. the two went through their normal routine of shampooing each others hair and washing their bodies and kissing. as mickey was washing his face, ian took the opportunity to open his mouth and fill it with water. after mickey rinsed his face, ian turned him around to kiss him and playfully spit all the water into mickeys mouth.  
"what the fuck, gallagher?" mickey exclaimed after spitting the water back in ians face. ian just grinned. mickey mirrored his dorky smile and took the shampoo and squeezed it on ians chest. both laughing, they play wrestled and splashed each other and threw soap. mickey rubbed his eyes and heard a thud. he opened his eyes to see ian laying on the floor, having slipped.  
"shit, you okay?" mickey asked with concern. smiling, ian grabbed mickeys hips and pulled him down on top of him. they kissed passionately under the running water, hands roaming all over their wet bodies and running through each others hair. ian brought both of his hands to mickeys waist as he straddled ians hips. mickeys hands cupped ians face and his thumbs rubbed his cheeks in small circles. the water began to run cold, reminding mickey that he had to be at work soon and was probably already late. he pulled away and kissed ians nose before saying,  
"gonna be late now, asshole."  
ian chuckled as they stood up, got out, and dried off. they walked to the bedroom to get dressed. as mickey was pulling up a pair of boxers, ian looked at him and smiled.  
"the fuck are you lookin at, gallagher?"  
"you."  
mickey gave his signature eyebrow raise in response.  
"youre beautiful." ian said sweetly.  
"fuck off," mickey said while trying to hold back a smile.  
they finished getting dressed and each had a cup of coffee.  
"see you later, baby." mickey said as he put on his jacket.  
"love you!" ian shouted from the table.  
"love you too." mickey walked out the door and ian just smiled, thinking about how damn lucky he was.


End file.
